The Roswell Effect
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Stan Burley awakes and finds himself on a farm in Roswell 1947.  He gets involved in the Roswell coverup.  Meanwhile, in present day, Team Gibbs investigate a bomb in Baltimore and the disappearance of the Agent Afloat.  Can Stan get back?
1. Chapter 1

Present Day

NCIS was bustling with activity. It wasn't unusual for there to be several cases ongoing at once for the MCRT and other branches within the NCIS building. Even with two cases solved in quick succession, there was no reprieve from work giving them hardly any time to celebrate.

More trouble was on its way when The Lead Agent's desk phone rung. Gibbs' eyes remained focused with only a hint of concern. That in its self spoke volumes. Tony had tiredly dropped his bag on the desk.

"What is it, Boss?" Tony asked as he secretly prayed that there was nothing to it.

In his usual way, Gibbs kept silent. Instead, he motioned for his team to stand next to him so they could watch the ZNN report. It looked absolutely chaotic as the woman reporter tried to keep her composure. Firefighters rushed by and one advised her to keep back.

"It's hectic scenes in Maryland, today. An explosion in a popular tourist shopping spot has caused chaos. It is not determined what caused the explosion or how many people were injured. The Enterprise Carrier is in port. More details will be given as soon as they emerge," The newsreporter said. The scene cut to the newscasters sitting at their newsdesk.

The phone rung again, bringing everyone out of the shocked state. Tony, McGee and Ziva turned their heads in synchronization to see what their next order was going to be. The silence again was deafening. The short phone call lasted an eternity.

"There's one person reported missing," Gibbs pointed the clicker at the plasma screen. "Stan was on shore leave as well but failed to report back to duty," Gibbs stated. He wanted to keep it professional. There would be time to be concerned later.

"Stan's there?" Tony looked up.

'_This just in… 3 bodies have been recovered and one injured has been taken to the Hospital with major injuries. No identification has been established' the newsman on the television spoke clearly._

McGee studied the photograph of the Agent Afloat intently. There was something familiar about the light brown haired guy. Slight wrinkles on the man's face showed experience and a not easygoing life.

"There's something familiar about him. Think I've seen him before," McGee said as he continued to look at the photograph.

"Last saw him in February," Tony reminded him. It was the last time he was in DC and they had a few drinks at a get together.

"That's not it. I don't know. His face looks like… Ah forget it," McGee couldn't explain it. It just felt like a weird feeling of déjà vu. "Forget it," he stated.

"Gas the truck," Gibbs threw the keys in the air. He didn't bother specifying who to do it. Ziva snatched the keys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

Stan didn't open his eyes at first. His ears still rung from the explosion so he cupped one hand over an ear to block out the noise. Wind sounded like it was howling right through. To expel the taste of dust, he coughed hard and it took him awhile too stop.

Then he tasted something else other than dust and debris. He reached into his throat and pulled out what appeared to be a long piece of grass. For a moment he closed his eyes in attempt to dispel the growing headache.

"What?" He found himself walking too the side of the road and almost dropped to one knee as dizziness and nausea took over. It looked as if he was on a farm and it seemed deserted. Nothing else could be seen for miles.

Dust was kicked up as an old style black car stopped right in front of him. Stan examined the black, dirty exterior.

"You're right there?" The young man asked. He couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"I've got identification," Stan reached into his pocket and then into his trousers.

"Hop in… I'm going into town," the younger man reached over and opened the door and he looked at the watch that Stan had attached to his wrist.

"Thank you," Stan responded. He looked down at his watch.

"That's some fancy watch… Haven't seen one like that," the man in the car said eventually.

"It's a standard Government issue," Stan used his hand to shield his eyes from the unforgiving sun.

"You're with the Government. Wow. Hey is that about Mister Woody and his son. There was an apparent commotion out there not long ago. Spotted something up in the sky. Strange ain't it. Man, you look bad," the man observed. While steering the car with his wrists, he pulled out a cigarette from a packet and put in his mouth before lighting up. "Sorry, you want one," he held the packet out.

"No thanks," Stan waved his hand in refusal.

"Alright then. By the way I'm Mac," Mac extended his hand.

"Stan Burley," Stan shook it.

"Good to meet you," Mac responded as he breathed out some smoke. "Lucky you caught me. A long hike to town and looks like you're not having a good day," Mac continued on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan's logical mind tried to make sense of it. The blow to his head must have knocked him senseless and he was disorientated. Probably got dumped out in the field and come across an antique car enthusiast. But now he was in town, it looked more like something out of the fifties.

There was a public telephone near the diner. At least he'd be able to call NCIS or the Enterprise. Something was wrong. The thin boxy phone looked foreign and didn't have a handset… Instead there was a strange funnel thing in its place.

"What the?" Stan asked. It looked and felt authentic.

"Hey," somebody said in disgust as Stan snatched the newspaper from under their arm.

**_ROSWELL DAILY RECORD!_**

"Roswell?" Stan asked quietly. He couldn't think where Roswell was. And why the hell he was there or what happened. "Hang on a minute," he said as he began to feel a nauseating headache.

**_Date: Thursday 26__June 1947_**

The bold and italic text stood out. The world around him spun until it blurred into one running mess. Stan felt like was going too throw up but didn't.

"Oh, God," was the last thing he remembered saying before nothingness engulfed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Guilt was what Tony felt. When they went to see the three bodies at the morgue, Tony was relieved and kind of glad that Stan Burley wasn't among them. That deepened the mystery.

"What's it like to be back in Baltimore?" McGee asked.

Tony grunted in response. It sounded like one of Gibbs' grunts when something rubbed him up the wrong way. It was hardly surprising that Tony rarely set foot in Baltimore considering the two didn't part ways quietly. They ended up in the hospital where the survivor was.

"I'm Doctor Jo-Anne Fields," Doctor Fields introduced her self after looking at the NCIS identification. "Mister James Reinhart is resting at the moment. He has some cuts and bruises and a concussion. If it is necessary to question him then I respectfully request you keep your time minimal and don't stress him out. As soon as he shows distress that's it," Doctor Fields told them the rules.

"You really have a way with female Doctors, Tony," McGee made the passing comment.

Tony turned on his heels to face McGee. His green eyes almost flashed with anger before he was able to reel his feelings in. Some wounds still ran deep. Like a scab over a sore… It doesn't take much digging to make it bleed. He turned back around and continued to the room where James was bedded.

"Hello Mister Reinhart… We're here to ask you questions," Tony said.

"Three of you?" James asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"We can dispense with the usual hoo-ha questions. The LEO's will see to that," Tony said. "But we want to know if you saw this man around the area it happened," Ziva showed him the picture of Stan Burley.

James studied the picture a bit. "Yeah. I think he was there. He was dressed a little casually though. Was talking with an assistant buying a suit. Other than that I can't elaborate," he shrugged apologetically.

"Did you notice anything suspicious? Someone acting strangely or leaving a suspicious looking package perhaps?" Ziva asked the standard question.

James thought for a moment but slowly shook his head. Pale complexion showed his discomfort. Doctor Fields stepped in at that point and took the man's pulse. "I think that's enough," she responded firmly and was thankful there was no argument from the federal agents.

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Block**_

_**Baltimore, Maryland**_

Gibbs motioned for Tony, McGee and Ziva to go under the crime scene tape and approach with a subtle hand movement.

"They've found an explosive device. Going to send the details to the Lab," Gibbs told them.

"Thought Abby was on vacation," McGee responded.

"There was a positive ID that Stan Burley was in the store when it happened," Tony stated what they had been told.

"There was two more bodies recovered," Gibbs said as he watched a van drive off. "Stan has not been found," he said coolly. A couple of things could cause that and neither sounded good. He ran his fingers through his silver colored hair.

"DiNozzo. I want you t circulate pictures of Stan at the PD and Bus and train area," Gibbs gave the order.

"On it, Boss," Tony responded automatically.

"Ziva… I want you to go to the Enterprise and find out what Stan was working on lately. Any unresolved investigations or somebody holding a grudge," Gibbs stated.

"Yes," Ziva stated before heading off in the rental.

"Too boldly go where no agent has gone before," Tony chuckled slightly. A glare from Gibbs stopped that. "Going to the department, Boss," Tony corrected himself. Fortunately, there wasn't far too travel from the block to the Baltimore Police Department.

"McGee. Go with Tony," Gibbs nodded in Tony's direction.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Roswell, New Mexico**

"He's awake again."

Stan blinked a few times before keeping his eyes open. His first feeling was that he was damn hot. There were a doctor and a nurse talking.

"It's really hot. Aircon's broken?" Stan asked as he wiped some sweat.

"Air con?" The nurse asked.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "His brain must still be scrambled. Got a nasty bump on the back of the head. He's been muttering something," The Doctor said. He sounded just as confused.

"Must have. Had a weird dream. It was so real I believed I was way in the past," Stan rubbed his brow and laughed.

"People who've suffered blows to the head often experience strange stuff. But I can assure you… Mister Burley is it? That you are in 1947," he smiled in a friendly manner.

Stan's eyes widened. He remembered what the newspaper said. "So, it's June 26 '47?" Stan asked. That sounded crazy as he said it. Even for some delusion it was a strange date to be deluded about.

"27 actually. You've been out of it for almost a full day. Now I get that you " The Doctor asked.

"1927?" Stan was even more bewildered, he didn't think that was possible. But was starting to feel panicked.

"June 27 1947," The Doctor said. "Do you know your full name?" He asked, needing to gage how badly the patient was injured and see how long the damage would last.

"Stanley Owen Burley," Stan answered. At least that was something he was certain of.

Then he went through the usual round of questions. The Doctor shook his head solemnly. "I think we should keep you in for your own safety," he said and wasn't about to be persuaded otherwise and folded the arms to stress the point while waiting for Stan to agree. Satisfied with the slight defeated nod, he went off to complete his rounds.

"Oh man," Stan rolled his eyes.

"I'm Nurse Bianca Jamerson," The nurse introduced herself.

Stan acted disinterested. He was somehow misplaced somewhere in time. If he tried to argue that point he'd probably be locked up in some mental institution. The safest course of action was just to keep the mouth shut. That's just what he did. The young blonde wasn't about to let things lie.

"What?" Stan still had his eyes closed.

"I believe you," The young nurse responded.

Stan looked amused. He rubbed his forehead and had a look of annoyance on his face. "You look like a nice woman… But you really don't have to humor me," he told her as nice as his annoyance allowed.

"I was looking through some of your things. We were trying to solve the mystery of you," Bianca said as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "This is what convinced me. It is a watch. Tells the time, I know… Says the same time as mine. But doesn't have a clock face," she handed Stan the watch over.

Stan turned around in his hands before showing the digital face to the nurse. "It's a standard digital piece. I'm glad I had new batteries put in just before…" Stan's mind drew a blank. He remembered going to the shops and looking at a real nice suit and then waking up on a farm.

"Do you have somewhere to stay? Of course you don't. You can stay at my place if you want to… At least until you can get your own place or go back," Bianca suggested. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

"I don't know," Stan responded. He hadn't given much thought about where or how he was going to survive until or even when things were going to right it's self. "Guess I don't have much of a choice," Stan surrendered to that fact. He wasn't even sure why the Roswell name sounded so familiar and so did the date. Someone mentioned it a lot too him but his headache was blocking his recalling.

Bianca looked closely at Stan and then at the watch. "Its just an offer. You can refuse if you want. I have to go. We'll talk later. After my shift," she told him. She gave him a smile when he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Tony and McGee ended up back at NCIS. The trip back was made in silence, that concerned the younger agent. Usual trips' silences were broken by some road trip movie reference or something like that. McGee didn't realize how much he liked the references until they stopped.

"Happy birthday, Abs," Tony greeted with youthful excitement that came out when he was around the Forensic Goth. He placed the box of evidence on the table.

"Right back into it," she donned a pair of latex gloves with a snapping sound and began arranging the things in an order she only understood. "Oh just near the left keyboard there's a packet of holiday snappies. Really good. Glad people are so willing to take the photographs when I asked them," Abby was the Gothic Queen of Multi Tasking. "Is that it?" Abby asked.

"That's all that was recovered. Is that all?" Tony responded in mock anger.

"Where were these taken?" McGee asked.

"I'll see what I can find out… Gibbs told me Stan was missing… That's a good sign isn't it? No sign is a good sign in this situation right?" Abby asked Tony. She stopped in her tracks.

Tony nodded while allowing her to rant on.

"Abs," McGee said.

"Oh sorry. Those are the snaps at the museum. Thought you would like them. It's in the UFO museum in New Mexico," Abby answered as she used the computer webcam to take photographs of the pieces of bomb that she had been given.

"Tony… Take a look at this," McGee got Tony's attention.

"See a new piece of equipment that got you excited, Probie?" Tony asked. He looked at the photo in McGee's hands. "Oh?" It was spoken so quietly that Abby hardly picked it up.

"Oh? What is oh?" Abby went beside the other and saw what they were looking at. "Oh that was just me standing in front of a picture of a man who was nearly crowned the forties' King of disinformation," she said.

Tony grabbed the hat that had magnifying goggles attached. Abby looked through them at the picture. "Oh?" She looked surprised.

The three of them looked at Abby's photograph with a black and white photograph that looked like a carbon copy of Stan Burley. Logic dictated that it must be a grandfather or Uncle of the Agent Afloat.

"One hell of a coincidence," Tony said. Each of them looked at each other in knowing silence.

"We don't believe in co-inky-dink," the three said in unison.

Xxxxxxxx

**Roswell, New Mexico 1947**

Stan woke up with a start when he heard the sheet being pulled open and smelled the cigarette. "Thought you weren't looking too well," Mac said as he held up a backpack. "This was found on the farm. Got your name on the pack," he put it on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Mister…" Stan couldn't quite remember the last name.

"Brazel… Mac Brazel," Mac answered. "Just dropped that off. See ya around," Mac said as he closed the white curtain. Whenever that was closed he felt like he had some privacy.

"People smoked in hospitals? Man," Stan sat up and checked through the bag. He had forgotten he was carrying it when he was shopping. That and the stuff out of his pockets were the only things from the future. "Damn," he cursed. Anything found and examined could impact the future. There was a butterfly effect. A simple stone thrown into the water would cause ripples throughout the pond.

The white curtain may have provided some privacy but it didn't block out the heated discussion between the nurse and the Doctor.

"This is a mistake. You don't know him," the Doctor said to the nurse.

"You're concerned. I know. I appreciate it but I'm taking him to my place," Bianca argued back. Stan saw the masculine shadow grab hold of the feminine one. "If he turns out to be a killer then you can be the first one to say 'I told you so' at my funeral," she told him.

"He could be dangerous," The Doctor released his grip and Bianca walked through the curtain.

"I see that man brought your bag. Are you ready?" Bianca said. Her voice sounded troubled and annoyed.

"I can assure you, I'm not a psychotic killer," Stan smiled while zipping up the bag.

"Got everything," Bianca asked as she led Stan outside.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The car drive was too silent. Bianca was angry or upset.

"You know… He cares about you," Stan said to break the silence.

"Who?" Bianca asked without taking her eyes off the road.

The Doctor guy," Stan answered. He felt strange driving around town that had no white lines.

Bianca scoffed and laughed. "Right… He yells and just likes to order people about," she stated.

"Where I'm from… We have a boss that shouts in your face. Threatens to fire you and slaps the back of your head regularly," Stan gave a quick rundown of Gibbs. He had no problems speaking about Gibbs in such an honest way. After all, technically, Gibbs didn't exist yet. "But everyone under him knows that when it comes to the crunch, there's nobody better to have in your corner," he said.

Bianca nodded and noticed the smile growing on Stan's face. "Ever thought that he's just a typical ass? What are you amused about?" She asked him.

"Am thinking that my boss doesn't even exist yet. It's really weird," Stan said with one small laugh. He pulled out his cell from his pocket and opened it up. It didn't have too much battery power.

"What's that?" Bianca asked as she looked at the small thing in his hands.

Stan frowned as there were no bars. The car rolled to a gentle stop. "It's my cell," he answered as he put in his pocket.

"A what?"

"Oh a phone," Stan corrected him self.

"That's not a phone."

"Trust me… It's a phone. A lot of people will have them… Oh I shouldn't be saying too much," Stan sniffed at his clothes. They were beginning to smell for sure.

"There's a bath through that door there. I'll bring you some clothes," Bianca told him. She watched him disappear into the bathroom and turned to the bedroom that he would be sleeping in.

"Oh lord," she said excitedly. She jumped a little. Nothing happened in Roswell. Truly, it was a somewhat boring place too live. Curiosity got the better of her… She looked through the large bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Present day**

They met in the squadroom. Gibbs had ordered a full record check on Stan Burley. Perhaps there'd be something traceable in financial records.

"I could not find anything on the Enterprise," Ziva stated as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hey, Boss," McGee looked at his screen and then at Tony who was struggling to open his desk drawer. "His bank records here… A Bank account opened when he joined NCIS was opened up with three hundred thou. Also actually he brought a beach house in Miami four years ago," McGee said.

"I knew he was well off," Gibbs stated. When he was working with Stan, he wore expensive watches and went on regular trips.

"He has one point two five million in a second account," McGee said.

Everyone turned around to face McGee as if he just announced the world was going to end.

"No wonder he was able to support his expensive smoking habit as well," Gibbs stated. It was something he remembered having a go at him but Stan just shrugged it off. There was always a certain lacking in confidence or something which made the former senior field agent compensate and hid well. He never really realized before how alike his two Senior Field Agents were.

"Put an alert on any of his bank accounts. If so much as a cent is withdrawn, I wanna know when and where," Gibbs stated without turning around.

"Gotcha, Boss," McGee said in auto mode.

"Boss… There have been no sightings of Stan Burley at any airports, hospitals, bus or train stations," Tony told him.

"There have been no real issues against Stan Burley on the Enterprise. Some thought he was a little stuck up and a general dislike but that, I believe comes with the territory of being Agent Afloat, but nothing that seems to stand out," Ziva continued right away.

"Being the LEO in a city of 4400 is tough. So many people on one ship can be so lonely for Agent Afloat," Tony commented. Nobody was immune to that feeling.

"Keep an eye out," Gibbs stated.

"On it, Boss," Tony said.

"I want digging… I want any plausible theory as to why Agent Burley might have wanted to or been forced into hiding. Any dealings that might have become questionable and any operations," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva responded.

And then there was the Bullpen's version of silence. Just the clacking on the keys told the Lead Agent they were engrossed in their work. Quietly, Gibbs expanded the search. It meant extra work and so far they were stretched to the limit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**ROSWELL 1947**

Stan felt refreshed after having a shower. There was no way he was going to dare shave his face. He'd leave using the razor another time. He walked into the bedroom and Bianca looked guilty as she was fighting to put stuff back into the bag.

"Normally I'd be angry if somebody was digging through my things. But I understand you're curious," Stan said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Bianca said.

"Hey… It's okay," Stan assured her.

"Is this money?" Bianca opened his wallet and pulled out two hundred and twenty out of it. "Pardon my rudeness but you must be very rich," she said.

"No this is average. I know it seems a lot what with your prices. But milk where or should I say when I come from costs about three dollars. Don't get me started on the price of houses or cars these days," Stan stated. He realized that he might be saying a lot more than he should.

"How do people live?" Bianca asked. But she was already pulling something out. It was a pill bottle. "Xanax?" She read the label.

Stan took the bottle and checked in it. He didn't have many left and that was a concern as well. He had planned to refill the prescription but didn't manage to get it done. "Oh that's medication… I have an anxiety panic disorder thing. I get jittery and jumpy," Stan responded.

"Oh? If something like that happens… The Doctor usually prescribes smoking a cigarette or two too help with the nerves," Bianca told him.

"Man, if a doctor did that when I come from… They'd get into a whole lotta trouble," Stan scoffed and chuckled. "I mean we can't smoke in a lot of places only outside. Guess it's not as sociably acceptable as it is now… or was depending on how you look at it," things were still confusing.

"Really?" Bianca asked. "This must be so confusing for you," she added. It was for her as well.

"Not just that," Stan stiffened. Things just hit him hard. "A friend of mine once told me of something called the Butterfly Effect. It's where a small event could send shockwaves all around. Anything I do can alter things. In fact there's a lot I can change. Part of me wants to do what I can but the other knows that changing just one thing could cause a chain reaction that could be catastrophic," he said.

"I always thought the future would be way better. We would have learned," Bianca said and stopped when she noticed Stan yawn.

"In many ways… Yes but other ways it's worse," flashes of war and bombs filled his mind as well as planes hitting buildings on a clear day.

"You have a funny look on your face, Stan. Are you okay?" Bianca asked with concern. Perhaps he was still suffering the ill effects of the bump to the head.

"Oh yeah… Just remembering something," Stan responded. There would be a lot of lives he could save and it was hurting to think it was better not too. "And I think I may be overstimulated… With all the new sights and smells bombarding me," Stan gave a nonchalant shrug.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Roswell 1947… Come on," Abby sounded annoyed at Stan._

"_Abby… I swear. I don't know what you're talking about. How did we get onto this subject… Boss?" Stan looked over at Gibbs in hope of a rescue. No rescue was forthcoming._

"_You brought it up… You leave me out of this," Gibbs chuckled as he sat back and enjoyed the beer._

"_Early July 1947… Something crashed in a farm in New Mexico. The Military said it was a weather balloon. A lot of people say it was a UFO and that alien bodies were recovered at a second crash site," Abby said._

"_I bet they had no lives and were looking for extra money. Didn't papers pay for UFO stories? Many nut jobs say it was a UFO," Stan retorted. Abby had a habit of dragging people into a debate even if they were reluctant._

"_I say it was a UFO," Abby did a mock hurt look._

"_And that's supposed to debunk my argument?" Stan asked._

"_Oh gee. Thanks, Stan," Abby huffed jokingly._

"_It's funny," Gibbs sudden words caused all eyes to look too him for an explanation. "I was told too discuss this very subject with the people I worked with if I ever became a federal agent," he chuckled again. It sounded absurd… So absurd, he couldn't disobey. "About something crashing on the farm of Brazel I think it was on July second or third Gave birth to many a conspiracy theory. Major Marcel, of military intelligence, saw some of the wreckage that was brought in went to the farm and gathered more of the wreckage up and the second crash site was discovered… Claimed it was a flying saucer. Then Major Marcel posed in a photograph with the wreckage that they found saying it was a weather balloon," Gibbs went back to drinking his beer._

"_I'm surprised, Boss-man," Abby blinked in surprise. "But then again… You're Gibbs… You know all and you see all," she grinned at Stan who almost looked defeated._

"_What I wouldn't give to be there… Just so I can tell you ha ha ha," Stan smirked. At least there was no way too win the argument._

Xxxxxxxxx

Morning

Stan awoke with a start. The smell of greasy bacon and egg brought him out of his restless slumber. And then he heard the raised voices. Fearful for Bianca's well-being he quickly put on some pants and a shirt that she had shown that he could use.

"I'm not. William there are some things you don't understand. In no way am I replacing your father," Bianca sounded annoyed.

Stan calmly walked in to the dining area which was almost in the kitchen its self. If he thought better, he'd have stayed out of it. He was wearing the teenager's father's clothes.

"He's wearing Dad's clothes," Billy exclaimed. He dropped the knife and fork on the table.

"I can explain," Stan said.

Billy looked Stan up and down before putting his cap on. "I've got deliveries to make. But mom… I want this guy outta here," he ate some of the toast before rushing out the door.

"Sorry about that," Bianca apologized.

"He and his father were close?" Stan asked unsure if he was overstepping a boundary.

"Yes. His father was killed last year. I'll have a word with him," Bianca explained.

"Don't worry about it," Stan said to her. He rested his hand on her upper arm and then pulled it away as soon as he realized he had. "I'll have a quite word with him when we get the chance and explain. I'm sure he'll understand," Stan said to her in a smooth tone to make her relax.

"If I ever overstep any boundaries make sure too tell me," Stan looked at her.

"I will. I'm sorry, but I must get going too work. Stay here for today. Tomorrow, I'll show you around if you like," Bianca quickly changed the subject.

"Oh one thing… How far is the Brazel farm from here?" Stan asked as they walked to the door.

Bianca was taken aback by the question. She knew the farmer had brought the bag to the hospital and saw him around town some times. But thought it strange that Stan would particularly be interested in seeing an average farm. "I'll take you there," Bianca was curious about Stan's interest in it.

"Make it the night of July second," Stan said. "You said that hardly anything happens in Roswell… Well I can tell you that it's going to get very interesting around here. Roswell's going to get very, very interesting," he smiled mischievously.

"Yeah right," Bianca responded as she walked out the front door.

It didn't matter if the thing was going to be a UFO or not but Roswell was sure going to remember the upcoming events for a very long time. Nothingville was going to be suddenly thrust into fame and controversy much to the dismay of most and Stan was thrilled and scared about becoming a part of it. Oh Abby was going to be so jealous, he'd love to see the look on her face as he told her of his adventures.

It'd be funny because Abby might be the only one who'll believe him.


End file.
